


Breathe with me

by Madpineapple



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cigar, Drinking, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Shotgun kiss, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: It takes a moment of shared relaxation to know one man's heart.





	Breathe with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGeekyLibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyLibrarian/gifts).



> This was written for TheGeekyLibrarian, for their prompt involving Kingsman smoking. I altered it a tiny bit. But I hope they will enjoy it either way.

Through the feed of the glasses, Merlin could see the last man collapse to the floor and Harry lowering his gun. The image shifted just the tiniest bit, making him realise that Harry was panting with relief, and despite himself, Merlin felt the same surge of adrenaline through his veins. As if he had been right there, next to Harry, a silent shadow following him through his missions.

  
After a quick sweep through the security, to ensure there were no more weak spots to take advantage of, Merlin typed a few lines of code to schedule the remote detonation.

  
"Galahad, good job. Now off to the extraction point. The building is set to explode in 6 minutes. More than enough for you to get out of the blast radius. Hurry up."

  
Harry had been out in the field for the last three weeks, dismantling a new drug cartel. They had decided distributing drugs was no longer enough and started their own production facility, in which Harry was now. The concoctions had reached the black market and within months made the first victims. Due to the lack of a proper chemist to make sure everything worked properly, the drugs created were very much impure. And the state the victims were in is what set the entire Kingsman in motion. Those men looked worse than anything Harry or Merlin had seen in their entire life, bodies mauled by the effects of the drugs.

  
Merlin shook at the thought and reached for his cup of tea, taking a sip of the lukewarm tea and pulling a face at the horrid taste.  
On the screen the image shifted a bit and Merlin could tell he nodded. Galahad started moving, his steps growing bigger until he was running right along the corridor, to the exit.

  
\--------

  
To be entirely honest, Harry was quite ready to get home already. He craved the closeness to Merlin and their own bed. Several weeks of sleeping in an unfamiliar bed, all day acting, smiling, having to be pleasant and amiable when all he wanted was to put a bullet in each and every one of their ugly heads and be done with it. But before that was done, he needed to find everything he could about their operation, to stop it from doing anymore damage than it already did. Once everything was safely in Kingsman's databases, he had the green light to finish this job. And he did so, with relish and satisfaction that he had rid the world of some of the worst scum.

  
But now he was craving to go home and hug Hamish. And curl up in his arms at night and just stay. He hated medium and long term undercover missions. He had grown accustomed to being near home, but despite that, he admired the other agents who could pull it off without much of a fuss. He was too well ingrained into his habits and his world to be able to renounce it quite so easily as others did.  
Harry Hart could safely say that he was a creature of habit. He always had tea in the morning, from the same teapot and teacup set, breakfast was served at approximately the same hour.

  
Even when he was younger, missions like this had left Harry high-strung and antsy, unable to settle down. Because of that, he had to find ways to relax. At first, it had been punching the boxing bag until he could barely stand anymore. Then he tried sex and while it did the job, it was hardly safe to do that every other day, and with that awful disease going on around and killing people, destroying communities, he was not going to risk it. Although, ever since he and Merlin started seeing eachother, no one else had ruffled his sheets.

  
So that left him with one of the old habits, one Merlin had scolded him about many times. But it had become a bit of a tradition.

  
Back when he was younger, he would indulge in smoking a cigarette, to celebrate living through another mission. Now, older and much wiser, he has stopped smoking cigarettes, in favour of something much more refined. He had a few good cigars waiting for him at home, prepared properly and waiting to be lit. And Harry could almost feel his fingers itch for the feel of an exquisite and good quality cigar. He knew Merlin was not exactly pleased with that (it apparently fucked up his medical records, but he didn't see Merlin giving the same kind of shit to the rest of the agent when they craved the smoke).

  
Several hours later, Harry was in a car, sleek, black and headed straight for home. He would debrief with Arthur the following day. At the moment, he had no desire to see the man's face, or have words with him. It would ruin his good mood.

  
However, the high moment of the evening will probably be Merlin actually coming back home.

  
Harry had pleaded with Merlin and to his surprise, the quartermaster had accepted to come home as soon as possible, and Harry had reason to believe that tonight might be more than just dinner and a few soft quick kisses. He was hoping to spend time with Merlin, clinging onto him face buried in his neck, and maybe have sex that in the end devolved into sleepily clinging onto the other.

  
Once the car stopped in front of his house he thanked the driver and slipped out, walking quickly to the door and scanned his fingerprint on the key, before unlocking the door. Merlin had upgraded the security of his home to frankly ridiculous levels, ever since they moved in together.

  
Finally in his home, safe and out of harm's way, Harry started relaxing minutely, his shoulders dropping gently as he could feel the pressure in his back, the tension in his muscles starting to ease a bit. Without much rush, he undid the buttons of his jacket and placed it over the armrest of a chair, on his way to pouring himself a drink.

  
Harry was really a creature of habit. Every time, he would leave his jacket on that exact same chair, pour himself a glass and afterwards retreat to his study for some peace and quiet. Sometimes he just wanted to be alone and try to analyze his mistakes. Other times, much like this one, he wanted to relax and indulge, relish in the fact that he was alive and well.

  
He pulled the glasses from his face and placed them on the table, to be returned to the safe and poured himself some scotch from the decanter. Before he even took a sip, he started working the gun holsters off his shoulders and as usually put them into the safe, placing the glasses in there as well. Whenever he got to spend an evening together with his Hamish, Harry put away any and all the things that could remind them of work.

  
And with that in mind, Harry walked into his study and settled his glass down on top of the table and smiled as he sunk into his armchair. He took a sip of the scotch and hummed as he reached into the topmost drawer pulling out the humidor. He had several cigars lined up, waiting to be savoured properly.

  
He chose one that he knew should be gentler, lighter in taste. His fingers dragged along the light coloured wrapper of the cigar and smiled. This should be good.

  
The scent of the chemicals was still heavy in his nose and Harry wanted to erase it or at least replace it with something a bit more pleasant. He picked the cigar and pressed it to his nose, sniffing it and letting the smell fill his nose. The scent was soft, earthy, and it brought Harry back to all sorts of memories. Fond ones. It reminded him of the stables, one of the places where he spent a lot of time when he was staying with his grandparents as a child. But it also reminded him of his grandfather. Back then, the old man used to smoke pipe. The scent was stronger than this, but it was also... Not bad. Of all the things he thought he had picked up from that side of the family, he never thought smoking would be one such thing.

  
Reaching into the drawer, he picked up the box that held all of the necessary paraphernalia for sustaining his habit.

  
He took a sip of the scotch and hummed pleased, before opening said box and picking up the guillotine knife. The shop clerk assured him that this would provide the best kind of cut and had even given him a demonstration when he had bought it. Without much of a fuss, Harry snapped it down on the end and cut it off, smiling as he returned the cutter to the box and picked up the lighter.

  
While smoking a cigar, apparently everything was done to maximise one's pleasure when smoking. The normal lighters and matches were not allowed, as they spoiled the taste and flavour of the cigar. Harry had been surprised to find that out, but he had no issues conforming himself to the norm.

  
He carefully held the cigar above the flame of the lighter and rotated it gently making sure it was warmed properly, before he pressed his lips to the cap of it and took several short inhales to light it up.

  
Predictably, the first puff of the smoke was bitter, tasting the burned off leaves. Harry put it down, pulling a face but took a moment to breathe clean air and take a sip of his drink. The feeling of this was unlike the cigarettes. After several cigars smoked, Harry had realised that cigarettes tasted foul in his mouth. Or maybe they were less aromatic. Hence, he had given up cigarettes altogether.

  
Harry started relaxing completely, leaning back in his chair as he took a puff of the cigar. He let the smoke fill his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to tell what kind of flavours were hidden in that. He could discern the sweeter notes of vanilla and cocoa, along with the underlying smoky taste. Harry sighed and exhaled the smoke, a smile spilling over his face. Maybe Hamish would enjoy this one, due to his massive sweet tooth. He couldn't help a giddy laugh as he took a sip of the whiskey. The mix was quite something, balanced properly, between the sweetness of the cigar and the gentle bitterness of the drink. Harry could enjoy this for days on end and never grow tired of it. And he had at least 30 minutes of enjoying this ahead of him.

\-----

 

Merlin couldn't help but congratulate himself when he realised he was home early enough to have dinner, have a long bath and maybe enjoy himself with Harry as well. Upon entering the house, he noticed the jacket laid on the armchair and smiled. Harry was indeed home. But that meant he was upstairs, in his office, indulging in his guilty pleasure. Not that Merlin couldn't understand it. He loved his occasional treat, sweets that Harry brought him from Belgium or France. Or those Swiss chocolates... They had been amazing. He couldn't help but wish more missions took Harry or Eggsy there. He might have developed a need for them. Not that he would ever admit to it.

  
Without much hesitation, he stripped out of his coat and slipped his shoes off, before walking into the living room to pour himself a glass and then followed Harry up into the study. Hamish knocked gently on the door, to make sure that Harry knew he was there and pushed the door open.

  
The smell of cigar smoke hit him as soon as he opened the door, but it was not unpleasant. Not entirely so. And he could see Harry, sprawled out in his chair, relaxed and looking quite pleased with himself." Hamish, my dear, Come in. I missed you quite a lot in the last few weeks. " He admitted as he lifted his glass and placed the cigar on the ashtray, standing up to greet him.

  
Merlin could barely resist, watching Harry unfold from his chair and walk towards him, pressing a first chaste kiss on his lips. Hamish had to admit that he had missed those kisses, missed them like one misses the sunlight in winter or the heat in the cold. His fingers slipped around his waist and skimmed upwards across his sides, grasping onto his shirt, holding Harry tight and still as he pressed another, deeper kiss on his lips, a soft welcome that had been well overdue. "Welcome back home." He looked at Harry with something akin to utter adoration. Three weeks was a damn long time to be without Harry and Hamish was starting to feel lonely in that huge house and the too-large bed he shared with Harry.

  
Harry smiled at him and used his fingers to slide Hamish's glasses off his face and placed them on the desk, "I hope you don't plan on leaving me alone now?" His arms wrapped around Merlin's neck and he looked at him with the pleading puppy eyes he knew were irresistible to his lover. And he was not wrong. Hamish went as soft as butter under his gaze, deciding that it was easier to please Harry. And even more rewarding for him to do so.

  
Hamish took a moment to hug Harry closer to his body, relishing into that strong well developed body and tightly reigned in strength and power. A few hours earlier he had witnessed that same body taking down several armed people. And yet whenever this close or in their bed, Harry was soft and pliant, loving and gentle in ways Merlin could never explain or comprehend.

  
The heat that Harry radiated was nothing short of intoxicating and quite honestly, Hamish had no desire to let him go. Not after yearning for Harry for those weeks.

  
He guided Harry to move; fingers laced at his lower back and Hamish leaned against the desk, looking at the half smoked cigar. He was curious as to what Harry had chosen for that evening and after a moment offered him a look. "May I?"

  
Harry was caught by surprise. His Hamish rarely showed an interested in his 'filthy habit' but it seemed that tonight his curiosity had been piqued. And he could never refuse Merlin anything. "By all means. Go on. "He smiled invitingly, "Just remember not to inhale the smoke. It might make you a bit dizzy at first..."

  
Merlin nodded and picked it up, holding it like one would hold a cigarette, although it felt rather unsteady in his hands. The length and weight of it made it a bit unusual to hold like that but it was of no consequence. Merlin lifted it to his lips and took a deep inhale, letting that spicy smoke fill his mouth and swished it around like one would do with a good wine, before exhaling, head tipped back with delight. "You chose that one on purpose? It's rather sweet and fragrant for your usual taste..." He admitted as he made a move to return it to the ashtray, but Harry picked it from his hand.

  
"To be entirely honest, I just chose one at random, I needed something to get the smell of chemicals out of my skin and out of my nose. This was the first one that appealed to me. But I am glad you like it. I thought you might enjoy the combination of vanilla and cocoa." And with that, he took an inhale of his own, enjoying the feel of it and holding it for a few long moments in his mouth, before letting the smoke out.

  
Merlin chuckled softly, voice softer and slightly more ragged. The smoke was not doing any wonders to his vocal chords, but he would have to bear with it. "There also a bit of something savoury. Like roasted coffee beans... It's an interesting blend." He admitted after a moment. "And unlike some of the other ones, it doesn't smell half bad," He teased. There had been times in the past when he had entered Harry's study while he was puffing away at some cigar and was met with a frankly horrible stench. He had taken to banning those from Harry's list of cigars.

Harry could tell Merlin was getting lost in his mind a bit and just to try to spice it up a bit, he pressed a kiss on his lips, making sure to pin him down a bit harder against the desk. And Merlin, for all of his momentary mental vacancy responded to that kiss in kind, fingers digging into his hip as his mouth grew more demanding. The weeks of enforced loneliness and lack of physical touch had him quite starved for everything and anything he could get, now that he had Harry back within the circle of his arms. And it seemed like Harry had no objections to being dragged a bit closer, until their bodies pressed together, slotted perfectly like they usually did. Merlin nibbled just a tiny bit on his lip, inquisitive, hoping Harry understood that he had grown quite impatient, quite needy to still be granted those soft, chaste kisses.

  
Harry looked at him, his eyes turned a darker, richer brown much like melted chocolate and Merlin could barely resist him. Cheeks flushed and lips red, eyes wide and almost doe like... It was hardly possible to hold back from snogging the living daylights out of Harry Hart. And Merlin had never been good at resisting such temptation.

  
But before he could even decide on where to kiss next or how to proceed, Harry took matter into his own hands. He took another drag from the cigar, before dragging Merlin into another, deep and passionate kiss. He parted his lips in offering, both of his mouth and the smoke he had been holding in and relaxed against Merlin, against the tongue sweeping across his lips, conquering every inch, staking his claim on everything that used to be Harry's but now belonged to him.

  
It took Merlin so little time to lick into his mouth, to taste the mouth he had been craving to kiss for weeks. And there was the added taste of the smoke, rich and fragrant stroking his taste buds, filling him with the delight at the sweetness of its aroma and the softness of Harry's mouth.

  
In that moment, he was finally at home, enjoying himself. Their mouth parted and the smoke curled up from their lips as they finally exhaled and sought for a breath of air.

  
Harry shivered and let his eyes flutter open, placing the cigar back into the ashtray. Merlin's kiss had caught him unaware and the cigar hung forgotten from his fingers for those few minutes.

  
It was clear to Harry that he had been missed, long enough for Merlin to want him as soon as they were together in the same room.  
Hamish's fingers slipped upwards into the perfectly coifed hair and without any remorse he messed it up as he let his eyes linger for a few moments enjoying the mess he had made and grinned when they pulled apart, breathing in fresh air and the cologne the other was wearing. It was whirlwind passion and delight beyond measure, having Harry this close to himself. Warm. Alive.

  
That must be Merlin's worst fear. That one day he may not be able to bring Harry back home. It makes his heart ache horribly and he just shoves that thought away, boxes it up and returns to the much more pleasurable task at hand.

  
"I am not sure that we are up for anything more tonight. But how about we finish this up and then cuddle to sleep?" Merlin's hand finally let go of Harry's hair, their foreheads pressed together in an intimate but loving gesture. He can't help but notice that there are tired lines on his cheeks and his eyes and drooping.

  
And despite himself Harry smiled, wide, all dimples and everything. "That is the best idea I gave heard all day." That smile is disarming and Merlin positively caves under the power it holds, hiding his face in his shoulder. Harry is so bright, so brilliant it makes him wonder how he ended up with this amazing man. Or maybe it is time he let go of those thoughts and did something to bring the two of them to a better resolution of their evening.

  
Thus, Merlin's hands go without any kind of hesitation to the waistband of his trousers and hook into the loops of his belt. "How much more do you think you have of that cigar? I am really longing for a proper cuddle in bed." He asked and without any rush pulled Harry's shirt from his trousers, palms seeking skin.

  
Harry shivered and arched his back leaning harder against him. "Hamish..." He sighed, pleasure clear in his voice, "doesn't really matter. I could just let it burn itself out. I am relaxed enough... And you had a few puffs of it too. I think it achieved an awful lot for an evening." He pressed his face against his neck nosed at his skin.

  
Merlin picked it up from the ashtray and took another puff from it, releasing the smoke with a small smile. "Maybe we should finish it. It's a pity to let it go to waste." He gently grasped on Harry's shirttail and pulled it out of his trousers completely, before offering the cigar back to Harry. "I can't wait to be able to cuddle you. "

"You probably mean squish me to death." He chuckled. They both knew that he had a penchant for holding too tightly onto the things he loved. Not that Harry could blame him.

  
Taking a moment to just admire and appreciate Merlin properly, Harry let his eyes drift closed gently and took his hand, gently steadying it as he leaned forward and took a puff from if, before pressing his lips against his palm. He appreciated that Merlin was this amazing for him.

  
Merlin lowered his eyes a bit with a gentle smile. "I will not apologise. You like being held." He teased as he watched Harry take another puff and almost shivered at the picture he made. It was really to sexy for words, but sadly, they were both too tired for anything to stir, apart from the complete and utter fluffy feel in his chest.

  
Harry exhaled and leaned his forehead in Merlin’s shoulder as he placed the cigar on the ashtray to extinguish itself. "Bedroom?"  
Merlin laughed softly and took Harry's hand in his and tugged gently on it. There was enthusiasm in it, but not the kind that ended up with the both of them sweaty and passionate together in bed.

  
Harry had lingered for a moment longer to finish the last of his scotch, before following Merlin, letting himself admire the view. The way that strong back moved and arched, shifted, the strong muscles shifting sinuously, even under his shirts. Harry found it gorgeous beyond what words could explain.

  
Once in the bedroom, in their own sanctuary, he started working his tie loose, methodically unravelling the knot and undoing the buttons of his shirt cuffs. He watched as Hamish turned the covers down. As usual, Hamish made the bed all perfectly tucked like they used to in the army. It was a bit of a sweet thing. Hamish positively loathed mess and clutter, except for when it laid on his own desk. In that case it was called work...

Harry worked the front buttons open and shrugged out of his shirt folding it afterwards. Once done, he walked to the spot where Hamish was standing; in all his glory, all perfect crisp lines and Harry slipped his hands under his jumper.

  
"Waiting for me to offer my assistance?" He asked curiously as he pressed his lips to his jaw and explored as much as he could underneath that, blindly finding the belt buckle and working it open slowly. Merlin's eyes went rather wide at Harry's straightforwardness.

  
Merlin's fingers stroked Harry's hair. "Come on, help me undress and tumble me on the bed." he laughed, wanting to lure Harry in and steal another kiss.

  
Harry used his hands and pushed Hamish's jumper up and over his head, throwing it onto the chair and then used his hands to guide Merlin's trousers down.

  
Harry was quite pleased with seeing the amazing view of his long legs. He always indulged in watching Merlin even when there was no urgency to get involved in sex.

  
He used the tie to bring him closer and stole several soft kisses off his lips. "Let's get you less dressed and into bed and..." Harry's words were cut off by a large yawn and he blinked softly at Merlin. "Sorry." He smiled as he pressed his palms on his back. He started to pull his Shirt open and stroked his hands, open palmed all over his chest. "I missed you, being able to touch you." Harry smiled and pushed Hamish's shirt off his shoulders, which finally left them both in their underwear.

Harry pushed Hamish in the bed and crawled in with a smile, pulling the sheets around them and slipping into his arms. Hamish pressed a kiss on his neck and drew him in, legs tangling together and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I should stop you from going away for so long, ever again." Merlin hummed and buried his face in his hair.

Harry's eyes were almost closed, the warmth of Merlin's body making him drowsy and languid. His head was leaning on his chest, his breathing following the rhythm of Merlin’s own. "You wouldn't miss me this much otherwise..." He slurred softly as his arms tightened around him and soon enough he was dozing against his chest.

Once he was sure Harry was deep asleep, Merlin smoothed a hand over his cheek and smiled. That was indeed true, but he had reasons to believe he will always miss Harry. "I love you," he whispered and pressed his lips to his forehead.

No matter the circumstances.


End file.
